


The Whispers of Battle

by Dramione84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort calls a ceasefire so that both sides can bury their dead and Harry can meet him in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione must get to him before he can hand himself over, but finds herself comforting the man she uncovers in the rubble. - Inspired by the Hurts track, Evelyn.





	

Panting, she threw herself behind the boulder, wiping the sweat from her brow with her dirty and bloodied sleeve. She was covered in blood; whether it was hers or someone else's she couldn't be sure. Both probably.

The piercing hiss shot like lightning across her mind, causing her to instinctively throw her hands up to her temples to try and give some relief to the pain it caused. She heard Voldemort's words in her mind as he informed those engaged in the fierce battle that he was calling a ceasefire in order for both sides to bury their dead and for her best friend, Harry, to come to the Forbidden Forest to meet him.

Struggling to get her breath back, wincing from the pain that still throbbed in her head, battle weary yet full of unspent adrenaline, she struggled to her feet, determined to find Harry and make sure he didn't give in to the Dark Lord's demands. Feeling her gut twist, bile rising as her heart pounded in her chest, she ran her tongue along her chapped bottom lip. Deep down she knew Harry would be considering the demand in order to put this night and this war to an end. She had to get to him, now.

Stepping forward, she heard the whimper that came from somewhere to her left. Stopping, she narrowed her eyes, looking around the devastation of the courtyard trying to locate the source of the noise. Taking another tentative step forward, she heard it again. It seemed to be coming from the rubble. Kneeling down, she began to move the stones, desperately digging with her hands that seemed tiny at that moment.

Uncovering the form, she gasped, stumbling back onto her heels, eyes wide and heart smashing into her chest as hazel eyes met the glassy grey shimmering back at her.

"Ma..malfoy?!" she stuttered, shocked.

"Gr...Granger" he rasped, coughing, the dust that covered his face irritating his lungs. He struggled, turning his head slightly, his wheezed coughs causing his eyes to water. Hermione lurched herself forward, her knees scraping on the flagstones, ripping her jeans, her hands reaching for the stones that continued to trap him, pinning him to the ground.

With every ounce of strength she had, groaning from the strain, she pulled the stone that lay over his chest, rolling it off him. Her hands went to his jacket and shirt, ripping the fabric from his torso. "Shit" she exclaimed, the extent of his injuries becoming clear. "Fuck, Draco" she whispered, knowing there was nothing she could do. Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out a little vial of potion, forcing it into his hand as he choked back tears, struggling to breathe. His head lulled to one side as he coughed, and this time she saw the dark sanguinous fluid that spilled from his mouth.

"Take the potion, Draco. It will help with the pain as you pass through the veil" she whispered, cupping his cheek, compassion heavy in her voice.

She started to struggle to her feet, determined to get to Harry before it was too late.

"Wa…" Draco coughed again "Wait, Hermione" again he coughed, grasping her cold hand that remained on his cheek. "Don't just leave me with medicine" he rasped, coughing.

She felt the tears that were working their way down her cheeks, blending with the dirt and dried blood that already stained them, at his words. This was Draco Malfoy. The boy who had relentlessly bullied her for years, who had watched her writhe under his crazed aunts torturous ministrations less than 48 hours ago, begging her to not leave him. She knew she shouldn't care, but part of her couldn't help the compassion she felt, even for her enemy. Harry needed her, but right now, in this moment, Draco did too. No one, not even her enemy, deserved to die alone, afraid and in pain.

"Stay" he gasped, coughing once again.

Openly sobbing, she nodded her head, taking the vial and unstoppering it. Tilting his chin, she poured the silvery liquid into his mouth, feeding him the potion.

"Th..thank you" he coughed as she crawled closer to him, her hands finding their way into his hair, pulling his head into her lap.

"I...I'm afr..afraid" he struggled, coughing, the dark fluid dripping down his cheek, dripping onto her thighs, merging with the blood that had already congealed and dried on them.

She stroked his hair "shush, don't be. You're not alone. I am here" she whispered, in between her sobs.

"Thank you" he managed. "I...I'm s..sorry" once more he coughed.

"Shush" she told him "I know." She felt his tears, rubbing them away with her dirty thumb. "I know" she whispered, feeling his final breath leave his lips. "I know" she whispered, closing his eyes.

"I know."

.


End file.
